


Indebted

by Bushwah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Morality, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Indebted (adj.)1. to be obligated to pay in recompense for2. to have one's source in





	Indebted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/gifts).

and when you feed your army from the mouth of Annatar  
(your peace from his hands, your victory from his counsel)  
can the victory truly be said to be yours?  
or the army or the peace?  
gifts take many forms, and you  
were ever the receiver.


End file.
